My Ouran story
by KatClaw
Summary: Nakamura Natsumi and her life in Ouran High School. Her adventures with friends and meeting the Host Club. I suck at summaries, sorry. Kyoya x OC


My first day at Ouran High. The school for japan's rich and elite. Now remember Natsumi, breathe, stand up straight, smile politely. These were three of the millions of things that a lady must do at all times. Oh who am I kidding? I hardly fit in with all these rich people. Why I only became a "lady of class" this summer. Allow me to explain. My mother was married to the heir of the Nakamura group before I was born. They divorced before he inherited the company and my mother, who had no money originally, was forced to raise me as an ordinary, middle class person away from my filthy rich family. We were contacted a few months ago by the Nakamura group. It seems that my birth father's wife and son passed away in a car crash. Tragic, isn't it? I think I saw them once on t.v. They seemed like kind, happy people. Just in case you were wondering, I was never resentful of my mother for opting to raise me without money. We always had food and other necessities. If I were rich and pampered I probably would have never learned my passion, cooking. But anyway, back on topic, because of the tragic loss of the family's heir, I was next in line for the company. So, to train me to be a successful leader and business owner, I was shipped of to Tokyo. Now here I am at Ouran High, where the rich train to get richer. "Natsumi!" I turned around to see a tall girl with blonde hair running towards me. She stopped right in front of me, bent down and gave me a bear hug. "I'm sorry" I said, "you must have me mistaken for someone else". The girl put me down and frowned. "Don't you remember me Nami-chan?" Suddenly it clicked. "Izumi Saki?" I cautioned a guess. "yay! You do remember!" she squealed and picked me up again. It must have been easy with my small stature. "You died your hair." the last time I saw her was when I was 5 years old at my Grandma's funeral. Her family was a friend of my mother's. She was also my first and last best friend before the divorce. It was so great to have a friend in this sea of strangers. "C'mon Nami-chan! I'll show you around." The school was amazing. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Gourmet meals, luxurious spa/bathrooms, dorm rooms that rivaled those in five star hotels. "Wow" Was the only thing I could seem to get out. Saki giggled. "You just wait. I'll show you the pearl of the oyster that is Ouran High School.""Since when have you been so poetic?""a lot has changed in the 10 years we've been apart Nakamura Natsumi" she smiled coyly."here we are!" she said. I noticed her eyes had a dreamy, lovey look to them.I turned and saw a huge marble door. Above it was an elegant sign. Music Room 3? Was there going to be a concert? I opened the door and at us came a blinding light. "Welcome" I heard some voices. Rose petals floated in the air. I turned and saw...A jungle? "This is Ouran's own Host Club! A place where girls come to spend time with the seven most handsome young men at the academy." I turned and saw saw seven of the most beautiful guys I had ever seen. "Welcome princess. Are you new? Well no matter, I'm sure you want to spend some time with me. Come lets go" Before I could even see who was talking to me, I was dragged to one of the hammocks in the room, er, jungle? " Hello princess, my name is Suoh Tameki. May I ask yours?" He flashed me a dreamy smile. " M-my what?" I asked nervously. This guy was getting a bit too friendly. "Haha your name of course." "Oh, umm Nakamura Natsumi""How beautiful. A name fit for a princess" He blew in my ear. "aaaaaaah!" I squealed. That was crossing a line. Instinct kicking in, I shoved him away. It must have been stronger than I thought because he flew across the room. "Tameki!" a bunch of the girls screamed. "Tama-chan!" yelled one of the boys. He rode to Tameki on the shoulders of another guy. He looked tall enough to tower over Saki, while the boy he carried looked like one of the third fifth graders I babysat though he wore a high school uniform. "Hahahahahaha! Did you get that on tape Kaoru? Of course Hikaru!" I looked to see two twins laughing in the corner of the room. "Guys, shouldn't we go help him?" said a brown haired girl next to them. Or wait, was it a guy? She, or he was wearing a guys uniform. "We should go." Saki whispered in my ear as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away. As we ran to the door I had the distinct feeling that someone was watching me. I turned my head one last time. Nobody. As I looked ahead again, in the corner of my eye I saw a glare, like from a pair of glasses. The door slammed shut behind me and we kept running until we were at the dorm rooms.


End file.
